trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary War
"Henceforth, the Union of Intergalactic States and the Aesthetican Resistance, both of which I represent, are declaring open warfare against all those who stand against us in our crusade for liberty, honesty and integrity. All whom remain shall lovingly bow to their liberators, the Union; and will remember this as the '''last day of Starmade Dock.'"'' ~Aesthetics, Speaker of the Council of the Union of Intergalactic States and Commander in Chief of the Aesthetican Resistance, declares war with Schine. The Revolutionary War 'is an ongoing war between the Union of Intergalactic States and the ''Schine organisation. On the 24th of November, 2317, the Union's council voted in favour of unrestricted warfare with Schine following several major injustices centring around the intergalactic communications network known as the Starmade Dock. Belligerents '''The Union of Intergalactic States * Aesthetics, Jake Lancia, Flying Debris, Jontyfreack, Ithirahad The League of Australian Shitposters * RedAlert_007, Calhoun Schine * Schema, Duke of Realms, Alterintel, JinM, assorted moderators Result: ''Ongoing'' History Before the war began, the shadowy, overarching organisation known as Schine began wrongfully persecuting citizens and military and political figures alike under the pretence of security. On the 24th of December, rebellious words spoken by an individual known as Thingie, who relinquished her position as one of Schine's enforcers alongside head enforcer Crusade, sparked an ongoing revolution within the universe. The Union of Intergalactic States responded to this rebellion with words of support, followed by a declaration of war upon Schine later that afternoon after a vote within the Union council concluded with overwhelming support of unrestricted warfare, regarding Schine's actions as "unacceptable". The declaration of war has remained a criticised act in the larger community, but Union officials remain adamant to pursue nothing short of total victory. The Schine side suffered major blows when two threads were opened on their own SMD communication system, revealing the extent of their bias and illicit activity. For over a month, negotiations between the two sides gradually declined and boiled over, until the League of Australian Shitposters declared war upon a vocal sympathiser in the FreaksRUs galaxies; JinM. A week later, and Aristocra of Aesthetica, Aesthetics, vowed to "have you JinM under my boot, squirming for my mercy like the pitiful coward you JinM are", echoing his words to the Schine organisation. It is rumoured the Aesthetican Resistance movement is mobilising to deploy in the FreaksRUs galaxies, with reports from the Outer Rim News Network citing that "Aesthetican warships, believed to be modified ''Marauder''-class, are rallying and drilling around the orbit of Aesthetica". These military threats remain to be fulfilled, with no warships ever being deployed by Aesthetica, however the likelihood of the Aesthetican Government intervening is unlikely, as it and it's Union allies have essentially suspended all operations within the Outlands. In February and March, additional Union/LAS sympathisers were banned, temporarily or otherwise, from the SMD communications system, including vocal sympathisers Calhoun and Jake Lancia. Impact The conflict is widely debated at present, with some individuals not seeing the point of the conflict altogether and concluding it to be a waste of effort. Others, however, express overwhelming support for either side, and the cultural divides that existed before the war have been nothing short of polarised. The Union received an economic boom as they once again prepared their war machine for the Light vs. Dark, and operations increased in frequency for a short time, however the impact of these operations was minimal, and not long afterwards, the LvD Galaxies' Galactic Council defected to the Schemadyne side anyway. The Union's words are widely considered as empty threats, with nothing really coming from them aside from increased chaos on Schemadyne communication networks. Category:Major Events